Master and Servant
by Elle Werner
Summary: WARNING: AU, OOC, unbeta'd. Wrapping his arms over his knees, the young teen glances warily at the ugly display of ruckus in front of him. The way the people argue because of wanting to 'own' him, making him sick in his stomach. He knows by now that he is caught by Adelbert's man and on the display in the market for the slave trade. MaouYuuri, WolfYuuri. NOW M-RATED!
1. Chapter 1

New story, yeah! I thought I'm going to stop doing new fic for KKM but then, I just can't leave this fandom. I love both Yuuri and Wolfram together. I promise this story is different from my other fics.**  
**

**Disclaimer for the whole series:** No, I don't own KKM or anything. Just this plot.

**Warning:** Expect grammatical errors, OOC, Slight cursing.

P/S: This title and summary is temporary. I'm not sure yet but I may change it later in the future.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Loan Shark **

"Wha…What were you saying?" Shouma asked, his voice faltered as his eyes widened in disbelief.

The gruff man only smiled evilly as his eyes glinted dangerously. "Since, you're not able to pay for your loan, I'm going to take your younger son for the payment."

"B-But! You can do that! Yuu-chan is not involved in this! He's only 14! Beside I'd paid the debt!" Shouma protested panicky.

"You're forgetting it easily," the man grinned. "Our deal was, there will be 70% interest added to your loan and if you failed to pay, we'll take anything to pay your debt."

Shouma paled considerably. He hadn't known about it! "You're lying! I didn't know anything about it! This is fraud!"

"Well, Sir Shouma," the man paused before he produced a parchment with his master, Adelbert, and the double black's signature on it. He then flipped to the last page. "See this sentence here; it does say that, 'Every debtor has to pay seventy percent of the loan they made as an interest. And if the debtor failed to do so, we'll take anything to pay for the loan, this is including the family member.'"

By now, Shouma couldn't even feel his own hand. It was as if his body had frozen. Not…Yuuri. His Yuuri. He had sold him off without him knowing it. Because of his carelessness, Yuuri was a victim to this fraud business. His innocent little Yuu-chan.

"Y-You can't…" Shouma said quietly. "Not Yuuri, not my son…" 'Not when I had just lost Jennifer.'

But, the man just ignored him as he pushed the middle-aged man aside. "We've a deal and that's final. Now, move! I'm going to take your son as the wager." he kicked the door to the small wooden cottage harshly.

Upon seeing the door was harshly opened, two teenage boys stared at the man in fear. The older brother stood in front of his little brother protectively. "You're not going to get Yuu-chan!" he barked bravely.

The loan shark just smirked. "Well, well, well…aren't you pretty, boy?" he said as his eyes raked up and down the glasses boy's body. "Unfortunately, your eyes' color is black with a hint of violet. I only want a pure double black."

Shouri, the older one, shuddering in disgust and fear. "Shut up! Dirty old man! I'll not let you take Yuu-chan away from me!"

"Stop it!" Shouma shouted as he tried to hold the strong built man. "Not my sons!"

The man huffed in annoyance and twisted the arms on his body as he delivered a hit at the father's stomach, making him faint. Both boys' eyes widened in worry and dread.

"Dad!" Shouri shouted.

"D-Don't…!" the little brother shouted. "Don't hit my dad!"

Raising an eyebrow, the man smirked in delight. "Hm… so, you're that Yuu-chan, huh?" he said and checked on the boy. "Well, you're certainly cute and with that face and body, I bet many would want you." he licked his lips, desire filled his eyes. "Besides, you're a rare pure double black. Beautiful hair and eye color. You're such a rare beauty."

Yuuri stepped back in trepidation. His eyes widening with fear.

And, Shouri stepped forward, shielding his baby brother from the man.

"Go and run now, Yuu-chan," Shouri said quietly.

Yuuri shook his head. "B-But, what about you and dad?"

"He's fine and I'll be fine," Shouri paused. "He will not do anything to dad, I promise you," he said as he glanced at the man in front of them and their unconscious father.

"B-But!" Yuuri chided.

"Go now!" the older sibling demanded as he pushed the boy to the back door and quickly locked it after Yuuri was out. "Go, Yuu-chan! Run!"

"Shouri!" Yuuri cried as he saw the loan shark's face reddening in fury. He trembled in terror and anger.

"Go! Don't look back!" Shouri shouted before he turned around and faced the loan shark. "You won't get my baby brother, bastard!"

"Fuck! How dare you let my money run away!" the gruff man shouted in irritation as he wrestled the smaller teen and managed to knock him off in just one hit. He then eyed the running teen outside of the house with fire of irritation in his eyes.

"You're not going to escape from me,_ Yuu-chan_."

* * *

Yuuri ran without looking back to where his house was. Anger and sad tears made its way to his cheeks when they cascading down due to the heavy feelings the young teen was having right now. Running without direction, the youngest double black could only pray to whatever god out there to save his father and brother.

Thinking about his family, Yuuri held himself from letting out a sob. His big brother and father had tried to delay the man from taking him but Yuuri knew that the man wouldn't stop until he got his dirty hands on him.

Until he got his pay.

For the damn loan.

Thinking again on the loan, his small fist clenched in anger as his face painted in pure melancholic. His mother had been sick from the high fever and since they were poor, his father had made a loan with the sick bastard with the name of Adelbert. The man managed to sweet talk to his dad and promised the middle-aged man of the benefits and advantages of borrowing a sum of money from him.

The straight and kind-hearted man agreed quickly, thinking only to use the money to save his wife. He didn't even take time to read the agreement letter and signed the damn document. At that time, Yuuri was following his father and he could see how the man named Adelbert leering at him, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

He didn't know it right then but now, he understood. The man had targeted him from the earlier and had made sure that he got a hold on him when his father hadn't manage to pay the loan. And… though, they had made a loan, his sick mother couldn't survive and she had left the three of them and went to heaven.

Yuuri sniffed.

His beautiful and cheerful mother had gone. The mother that always dressed him in the dresses. He wouldn't be able to see her again. Miko Shibuya had left the world of living. Forever.

His trail of thoughts was disturbed when he heard a familiar crusty voice.

"Stop, right there, boy!"

Stopping for a short while, the black haired teen turned around and saw the man – the loan shark – chasing after him. He panicked. Turning back to the front, Yuuri dashed with all the strength his thin feet could bring him.

The sounds of footsteps behind him made the boy run faster. His heart beat loudly that he could almost hear it out of his ears. Suddenly, the loud cry was heard when something like a 'crack' sound of fallen object. Yuuri stopped for awhile and glanced back. The branch had fell onto the man but unfortunately, it was only a small branch. He ran again.

"Damn it!" the man cursed as he got up and chased the boy. "Fuck! I said stop! Little bastard!"

Yuuri ignored the angry shouts and kept running into the deep of the forest. The fear of being caught made him forget all about the pain and blisters that had already inflicted on his bared feet and shins. The man couldn't catch him or he would be selling off to the riches or the nobles as the slave or errand boy or worst, as the sex slave.

He shuddered.

He didn't want to be sold off. He had heard many stories from his neighbors that most of them that sold to the riches ended up as the toys and sex slaves to pleasure their master. Yuuri could feel his heart sank. He didn't want that! He didn't want to live as the sex slave!

He needed to run.

Far from the man.

Just when he was about to round a huge tree, a calloused and harsh hand grabbing his lithe arm, almost pulling his arm out from its socket. Yuuri cried in pain and panic. Turning around, he came face-to-face with the strong built man who grinning wickedly at him. The double black cowered.

"Let me go!" he shouted, pushing the bravery out of his fear-induced state. Using his free hand, he tried to punch the man's face but only to get his hand blocked by the man's other hand.

"Hah! Don't ever think of trying to run from me, boy," the man smirked and punched the small boy's stomach, knocking the double black out cold. "You're going to sell with a high price," he said as he caressed the unconscious boy's soft cheek while grinning evilly.

* * *

Well, well, well... what's fate awaiting our adorable, poor double black? Hmm... sold to the rich? If so, who will be his master? Can you guess? XD

Yeah, this is the result of my crazy stressed mind. I love writing stuff when my head felt like crazy.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

First of all thank you for the reviews. I didn't expect this fic to get a good response. Anyway, there's only one thing here bother me... about S & M. Ugh... truthfully, I didn't think of writing S & M. I know the title and chapter one led you to believe this fic will involve some S & M but I never thought of writing that stuff. But, maybe... if the responses are very good, I may as well turn this fic into a dark fic, involving some torture and S & M *grins***  
**

**Guest reviewers reply:**

**Calypso:** Thank you for the review.

**CHUBAA:** Thank you for the review. Ahh... I'm sorry but I'm through and through WolfYuu's fan and writer. I could never see Yuuri as seme and I think it's OOC in his part when people make him too aggressive and straight forward. I do realize that as WolfYuu's writer, I tend to make Yuuri more cuter and wimpy than his original character. Yes, we can see and read that Wolf wants Yuuri to take the lead but don't forget that Yuuri is a wimp. I believe even if he's seme, it's Wolf who initiate it and he isn't brave to initiate things 'like that'. Maybe, sooner or later he'll receive being a bottom when Wolf decides to take the control. And we all know that Wolf is not a patient demon and Yuuri is pretty submissive. Anyway, it's just my opinion and thank you again.

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOC  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sold Off**

Yuuri woke up to the sounds of people shouting and excited cries. Opening his weary eyes, the double black boy in his fourteen stared at his surroundings as his eyes tried to adjust the amount of light that seeped through his lids.

"Hey, he wakes up!" one voice yelled in exhilaration.

"It's as the dealer said, the boy is the double black!"

"He has a pair of beautiful clear onyx eyes!"

"My god! The boy is so cute!"

The young teen's eyes widened at the sight of many people. He then eyed the place he was in and his body. From his observation, he was in the cage with only a large white shirt until his knees, covering his lithe body. He shivered when the wind blowing and chilling his exposed body. Pulling the shirt further down, Yuuri resisted the urge to scream at those people who eyeing him with dirty looks.

"My, my… such a cute little boy~ mm~ I wonder what his taste…"

"Hah! What're you? Pig? That boy will be my little servant."

"Shut up, you two! He's going to be mine!"

"He's mine! I'm going to buy him!"

"No way! He's mine!"

"That cute boy is mine! I'll have him writhes under me!"

"Shut up dirty old man! He's mine!"

Yuuri cowered into the far corner of the cage. Wrapping his arms around his bony knees, the young teen glanced warily at the ugly display of ruckus in front of him. The way those people arguing because of wanting to 'own' him, making him sick in his stomach. He knew by now that he was caught by Adelbert's man and on the display in the market for the slave trade.

He cringed.

Looked like he didn't manage to escape from this cruel and forced fate. Yuuri's thought went back to his family at home. He wondered what had happened to his father and big brother. Hopefully, they were saved. Now, the loan shark already had caught him, he was sure they would leave his family alone. That thought alone calming the young teen in his fourteen though his condition was far from relaxing.

And, he was about to get sold off to whoever won this deal.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Sounds of bells chimed the whole area in the market and people immediately shut their mouths.

"Okay! Now, I'm going to start selling this double black boy!" the trader said and eyed the eager audiences. "This boy as you can see is a pure double black! The rare species!" At this, people stared in awe and shouted in excitement. "He's a _fresh meat_ and you know what I meant by fresh meat! He's a _virgin_! He never had his first, even his first kiss! And he's very docile! He'll follow your every order! The dream type of servant you'll want!"

After the trader finished his words, people were back to shouting.

"Mine! He's mine! I'll teach him how to pleasure his master!"

"Shut up! He's mine!"

"No way! I'll be the boy's new master!"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Okay, okay! Enough folks! Whoever won this deal will have the boy! I'll start the price at 70,000 Shin! Anyone 70,000 Shin!?"

An elegant old man raised his hand. "80,000!"

"100,000!" a middle-aged woman with red dress and red lipstick raised her hand with perfect red nails.

"150,000!" A young nobleman shouted. In his eyes were pure lust.

Yuuri shuddered. His eyes went frantic at the display of money and power in front of him. With that 150,000 Shin… he could buy food stocks for a year! He stared at the people wide-eyed. Every person was trying to win him and have him as his or her sex slave. He prayed to whatever gods out there, that whoever bought him would be a nice person, not a crazy sex slave driver.

'Dad, Shouri…' Yuuri thought sadly. 'I miss you two.'

A low and sultry voice cut his thoughts short when the voice's owner stating his price for the young double black teen.

"1,000,000 Shin."

All the chatters and banters stopped as soon as the words were out of the man's mouth. They stared at the back of the group and saw a young man in his twenty. Yuuri's eyes followed the deep voice and coal eyes stopped at the double black man. He gaped. The man had a chiselled face with sharp eagle-like eyes and thin pink lips. His handsome face contorted in a smug smirk when their eyes met. Yuuri blushed and looked away. Though, the man was screaming dangerous, he couldn't help but wondered why the man enthralled him. His trail of thought, however, cut short when the dealer spoke out.

"1,000,000! Anyone who wants to place a higher price?!" the dealer asked as he glanced at the murmuring people. When there was no response, he quickly counting – not wanting to waste the time. It was extraordinary for such price – maybe the rare double black was the reason – and one million was not a small amount.

"1,000,000 one!"

No voice only sighs could be heard.

"1,000,000 two!"

A murmur of several people.

"1,000,000 three and sold to the man in black!"

The crowd started to dissipate as some of them sighing in envy and jealousy. That was such a rare species. If only they could place their hands on the young, pure, innocent boy...they sighed. What were they thinking? It was the Maou and no one ever annoyed the so-called Demon King. Meanwhile, the young man walked slowly to the front, whilst his eyes never leaving the new servant he just bought. At the same time, Yuuri tried his best to avoid those sharp eyes.

"Good morning, sir!" the dealer smiled, showing his crook yellow teeth. "I take that you want to pay by cash or by credit?"

"Cash and I'll take this boy now." The man said, throwing five pouches of bag that every bag contains 200,000 Shin of gold. Yuuri's eyes turned wide as the man easily producing the money.

The crook man grinned. "Thank you, sir!" he said and turned to Yuuri. "Boy, from now on this is your owner and don't you ever think of disobeying his order." He said sternly.

Yuuri gulped in fear. He stared at the man as he slowly walked out of the cage when the dealer opened the lock. His baggy shirt draped over his small and thin frame, exposing his right shoulder as he tried to cover his exposed legs.

The man smirked. His eyes raked up and down the boy's lithe body. His smirk however widened when he saw the boy was conscious of him. Without any word, he extended his long and muscular arm to the quiet boy.

Yuuri looked at the hand and then the man curiously. What did he want?

"Come, we'll walk to my carriage," the man said as he wordlessly grabbed Yuuri's small hand.

Yuuri squeaked in surprise but didn't say anything. He was curious of his new master but he didn't want to speak if the man didn't say so. He wouldn't give the man a chance to do what he wanted to him by disobeying his order.

Together the two walked to the carriage where the chauffeur waiting for his master.

* * *

Yuuri sat in front of his master in the carriage. He had been quiet since they entered the small compartment. Looking through the window, the boy made sure to keep his eyes away from those sharp, calculating coal eyes.

Meanwhile, the young man just silently observed his new servant. The boy didn't look comfortable. He knew this must be the boy's first experience as the slave. He cleared his throat and took the young teen's attention.

"Um… M-Master?" Yuuri said uncertainly. He didn't know what to call the man. Maybe, calling him Master was a bad idea?

The man just smirked. "Well, finally you're looking at me properly."

Hm… so, the man agreed with him. Well, maybe calling him Master was not so bad. Yuuri blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "I… uh… I."

"It's okay," his new master said. "Well, we still don't know each other's name."

The younger double black just nodded.

"Let me introduce myself first," the man paused. "My name is Lord William von Wincott. But, people normally have known me by the name 'Maou'."

"Maou…?"

"Yes, Maou as in the Demon King," he smiled. His smile was feral that it almost seemed animalistic.

Yuuri trembled in fear. This man was dangerous. He knew it. Those glint in his eyes showing that the man was never one to be played with. Though, he was scared, Yuuri bravely asked him. "W-Why Maou?"

The man paused before he grinned evilly. "Do you really want to know?"

The double black nodded his head slowly. His heart was thumping loudly in the ribcage.

"Well, let's just say," Maou paused again, adding the dramatic effect. "I've killed too many people that I have already forgotten their names and faces."

Yuuri gasped. He instantly cowered into the seat. "Y-You killed people…! Demon!" realizing what he had said, Yuuri immediately covered his mouth. His eyes widened comically large.

Unexpectedly, the Maou laughed. Loud. The man had to bend his body to stop the cackles that were out of his throat. Yuuri gaped at the man's strange behavior. What the hell was happening? He thought. "Are you okay?" the younger double black said and added uncertainly. "M-Master…"

Maou just shook his head and took a deep breath. After inhaling and exhaling the air, the cackles died out and he was back to his mischievous grin. "I'm fine," he smirked. "And you still don't tell me your name and age."

"Ah! I'm Shibuya Yuuri, fourteen years old." Yuuri said, bowing slightly. "Just Yuuri is fine."

"Yuuri, huh?" the dark haired man mused before he grinned. "I'll call you Yuu-chan instead."

The boy went silent at the sudden name that was out of the tall, handsome young man's mouth. He never expected anyone other than his family to call him by that nickname, Yuu-chan. Looking down on the floor of the moving carriage, Yuuri muttered silently.

"What? I can't hear you." Maou said as he leaned forward.

"My dad and big brother called me Yuu-chan." the boy said quietly, his voice was almost inaudible.

The man's smile dropped. He sighed mentally and leaned back against his comfy leather seat. "How did you end up at that place? I'm sure as hell that you're not a slave before?" he asked curiously.

Yuuri looked up slightly at his new master and looked down when those sharp eyes staring at him intensely. "The loan." Yuuri started. "My mom was sick and my father made a loan. We've paid all of the debt but they said we need to pay 70% interest." He said quietly. "We're very poor and dad couldn't manage to pay it."

"And they took you as the payment."

A single nod.

Maou stared at the sad emotion painting itself on the young teen's face. He didn't like it and he didn't know why but the boy had something that touching the deep corner of his cold heart. He had been right when he told the boy he killed people.

Yes, he had killed people.

These hands had been soaked in the blood of his victims.

He mentally scowled.

He was a cold person and very domineering. But, it was only when he felt people trying to take away his possessions. Shaking his head mentally, he grinned when he saw the huge building in front of the carriage.

"Well, Yuu-chan," he paused to see the boy's gloomy facade change to one that was awestruck as he watch the huge mansion. "We're home."

* * *

Yeah, I bet no one thought this is coming, right? *evil grins* Yes, I'd mentioned in the summary, MaouYuuri pairing. YES, you read that right, MaouxYuuri. I'd to give Maou names since it'll be weird if his real name is Maou *Shinou is fine but Maou? Really?* Don't worry, this fic also contains WolfYuu.

Review and please don't give me flame.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you for the lovely reviews. Enjoy the new chapter.  
**

**Warning: Some OOcness, Grammar Errors (Please do kindly point out any mistake if you find it.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Other Double Black **

Yuuri stared in awe at his new bedroom. His new master was just too nice that he had given him his own room. He paced around the completely vast room in fascination and smiled happily. Even though, the room was simply decorated with only a single bed near a window, with study table next to it and a dresser that was full with his new clothes… Yuuri couldn't shake the feeling of joy. This was better than his old room that he shared with his older brother. Instantly, a hurt clenched his heart remembering about his family.

"Shouri…Dad…" he mumbled quietly, not noticing the dark figure that was leaning against the doorframe before the figure closing the door softly and walking away.

Sitting on his bed, Yuuri watched the room in teary-eyed. He missed them. He missed his family. He was only fourteen. He didn't know anything about this whole slave thing! He didn't know how would his master would treat him. He didn't know if his master would stay this nice to him.

Through all of that, Yuuri couldn't go back. He couldn't go back to his home. He had been sold off to his master and if he went back to his family, he wasn't sure how well Adelbert would take that news. After all, the man was famous for his cruelty and Yuuri didn't want to make their's life more miserable.

Maybe, he should just stay as a loyal servant to his master.

Sniffing, a single tear made its way down his cheek. Hastily, Yuuri wiped his wet cheek and took a deep breath. He wouldn't succumb to the evil's whispers. He would be strong and if this was the life that god had thrown to him… then, he would take it gladly. He would be a strong boy and he wouldn't let his father and big brother's sacrifice of getting hurt go to waste.

Standing up, the double black boy looked down at his body and realized that he was still wearing the shirt from the slave trading. Unsurely, he walked to the dresser and opened the wooden doors. He stared at the collection of garments and then at the shirt he was wearing.

'Um… can I change into one of these?' he thought uncertainly.

After a few minutes of contemplating the decision, the young teen decided to change his over-sized shirt. Ruffling through the dresser, he smiled when he saw the clothes to his liking. Unhanging the garments, Yuuri brought it to the bed and placed it carefully. He then eyed the door and after he was sure that his master wouldn't come into his room, he quickly lifted the shirt up his body and head. He blushed when he saw he was wearing nothing on the inside.

So, that explained why his bottom was so chilly the whole time.

Taking the new clothes, Yuuri was about to enter his leg into one of the holes before he realized, he still hadn't worn any underwear. Placing the garments back to the bed, he walked naked to the dresser once more and opened the double doors. Searching through the wardrobe, he finally found a collection of underwear in the drawer at the bottom. Taking one of those, Yuuri gasped and blushed.

'What is this?!'

He screamed mentally as he lifted the piece of underwear. Staring wide-eyed at the 'thing', the double black boy did realize that it was a thong. A G-string. What was with this piece of underwear?

"Ugh…" was all the sound Yuuri could make.

Throwing the piece to the side, the young teen rummaged through the drawer. His eyes twitched when he only found a collection of thongs. It was the damn thong again?! He again screamed mentally when he lifted one of the pieces. Why his master had to prepare for him this kind of underwear?

Ugh…was his master like those perverts in the market?

Yuuri didn't know and he _didn't want_ to know.

Looking at the piece of clothe in his hand, he knew he didn't have any choice and looked like he would have to wear this. Unsurely, he lifted his leg and placed the midnight blue thong in place as he tied the strings. After he finished, he eyed his half-naked body and blushed. Swiftly, he walked back to his bed and quickly changing into his new clothes.

Just when he fastened his last button, there was a knock on the door. The young double black quickly tidied his shirt and walked to the door before he opened it. In front of the door was his master, Lord William smirking at him. Yuuri arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"Master…what is it?" Yuuri asked uncertainly. "Do I need to do the work right now? What type of work should I do?" he said loyally as he mentally told himself to be a good boy, a good servant.

Maou shook his head. "No," he grinned which Yuuri's brow cocking in perplexity. "I want to introduce someone to you."

"Ehh? Who?"

Wordlessly, the handsome young man just opened the door wide and beckoned Yuuri to follow him. After Yuuri was out, he then closed the door and walked to the direction of living room. Yuuri walked behind his master and quietly followed the man.

Upon arriving in front of the room with the huge double mahogany doors, Lord William opened the door and motioned Yuuri to enter first. The young teen hesitantly entered the vast room and saw there were two people in the room aside from him and Lord William. Those people were a blond young man in his twenty and a young double black teen with glasses, around his age. He gasped in surprise. Just today, he had met with two double black's aside from his family. Unconsciously, he let out a faint smile.

Upon seeing the small smile on his new servant boy, Maou smiled and walked to his guest. Standing near his guests, he motioned Yuuri to come closer. As soon as the boy was near him, the blond man smiled, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Shinou, let me introduce my new servant, Yuuri Shibuya." Maou said and turned at Murata. "And Murata, this is my servant, Yuuri."

"And Yuuri, this is Lord Shinou von Bielefeld, my friend and the double black here is his servant, Murata Ken."

"Hello, Yuuri." Shinou said.

Murata grinned. "Hi, Shibuya!"

Yuuri just smiled sheepishly. "Um…hi."

"Well, Yuuri," the taller double black smiled. "I've something to talk with Shinou. So, you and Murata can go take a walk at the garden and maybe have some conversations."

Murata grinned as his glasses flashed.

While, Yuuri nodded his head eagerly.

"Thank you, master!"

* * *

The two were sitting on the bench at the vast garden that was full with statues and roses. Sitting while swinging his legs, Yuuri glanced at Murata. His new friend. They were friends…right? "Um…so, your name is Murata Ken," he paused. "Can I call you Murata?"

Murata nodded his head. "Well, it's fine and I'll call you Shibuya."

"Murata," Yuuri started uncertainly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I…uh…" he stopped.

"What's it, Shibuya?" Murata asked kindly.

"I… can I be your friend?" he anxiously asked, "if that's fine with you."

The glasses boy just grinned. "We're friends, Shibuya and you may as well be my bestfriend."

"Thank you, Murata," Yuuri smiled. "So, uh…" he paused, not knowing what to say to start the conversation. Nevertheless, there was one thing he really wanted to know but didn't know how to since the topic was quite disturbing. "I…how did you?"

The glasses boy knew what the other wanted to say, grinned. "Well, did you want to know why I'm a servant?"

Blushing, the other nodded his head. "Uh…yeah."

"Well, I'm an orphan and in the orphanage at my village, every child who has reached 13 years old, must find their own shelter." Murata paused. "I don't know what to do and when one day I was roaming the street, Lord Shinou found me and took me under his wing as his servant. It's been a year since I become his servant."

'Ah… so, either Murata's parents are died or they left him.' the boy mused and wanted to know about that question but he didn't want to touch the sensitive issue.

"My parents died from the burning and I was saved by my neighbour." The glasses boy answered much to Yuuri's surprise.

"H-How did you…"

"How did I know you want to ask the question?"

Yuuri nodded.

"Your eyes and face told me," he grinned. "So, how about you, Shibuya? What's your age?"

Yuuri laughed nervously and scratched his head. He was just too obvious. "I'm 14 years old this year. Well, my father indebted to the loan shark. We've paid the amount of money but then," Yuuri's voice lowered down. "They wanted us to pay 70% interest from the loan we made and we didn't have money that much. So, they forcefully took me as the pay."

"Ohh…I'm so sorry." Murata said quietly.

"It's okay, though," Yuuri smiled. "And I'm happy now since my master is a nice person. Though, he sometimes looks dangerous." he mumbled the last sentence quietly.

Unexpectedly, Murata laughed. "Well, you're right about him being nice and dangerous."

"So, he really killed many people?"

"Mm…who knows? But, I heard from many people that Maou could be very dangerous if he is angry or if people annoy him." Murata said. "Who told you Lord William von Wincott killed people?"

Yuuri paused before he answered uncertainly. "W-Well, my master…"

"He said that by himself?" Murata raised his eyebrow. Well, this was interesting.

Yuuri nodded.

"Hm… I don't know if he spoke the truth," the glasses boy mused. "But, maybe yes. I'm not sure. Just make sure you don't annoy him."

"Uh… yeah." Yuuri shuddered. "I will not want to anger him. I don't want to give him a chance to kill me."

"Don't worry," Murata grinned as his glasses flashed mysteriously. "I'm _very sure_ that he'll not kill you, Shibuya. After all…"

"After all?"

Murata shook his head. His grin stayed on his face. "But, be careful my friend."

Yuuri raised his eyebrow at the mysterious tone of his new friend. 'Hm… Murata seems like he knows something.'

* * *

At the same time, Maou was sitting in the couch with his friend Shinou. He sipped a tea that Sangria had served earlier. Placing the teacup down on its plate, he took a deep a breath as he stared at his friend, hard. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shinou shook his head, grinning. "Well, it has been a while since I saw you looking content," he paused. "What's this? Is it because of the boy?"

Maou hardened his stare while the other just chuckled quietly.

"There's nothing about the boy. I just pity him, that's why I bought him." the midnight colored hair Lord said calmly. But, Shinou could feel the mood was darkening considerably.

"Right, like I could believe in you," the blond man said. His tone of voice then changed uncharacteristically serious. "I just hope you'll not attach too close to the boy, Maou. I don't want to see the tragedy again when you become too obsess with him."

The so-called demon King just glared wordlessly.

"You know I'm right." Shinou's eyes hardened. "I don't want him to end like that previous boy."

"And you know what? It's not your problem," Maou spat angrily. "What I'm doing with my servant is _my_ damn business."

"Well, I just want to remind you, my friend." The blond Lord stood up from his seat. Looking down at his friend, he smiled forlornly. "For once, I hope you'll able to drive those dark emotions away. The boy seems nice; I wouldn't want you to scar him for life."

* * *

Shinou and Murata made their entrance. And, you get a glimpse of Maou's past. Hm... so, what do you think? What'd Lord William did to earn him a scold from Lord Shinou?

Please review my dear readers.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, thank you for the lovely reviews. Enjoy the new chapter.  
**

******Warning: Some OOcness, Grammar Errors (Please do kindly point out any mistake if you find it.)**  


******Unsigned reviewers:  
**

******choochoo:** Thanks, choochoo! Ah.. MaouRam.. um.. I'm so sorry, there'll be no MaouRam.

******NJ:** Haha, thanks NJ! Well, yes, you'll get some little moment of WolfYuu in this chapter. Well, if you ever find the grammar mistakes, please do kindly inform me. Well, your request is granted. You'll find out about the next update at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lavender Haired Man**

It had been one week since Yuuri worked as the servant in the Maou's mansion. Though, he was a servant, the double black felt like his master favor him than the other servants. He knew this because of the three maids; Doria, Sangria and Lasagnia. These three girls always loved to gossip about their master's affairs. They even made a Love Poll for whom their master would fall in love with.

And what made it crazy was… his name was on the list.

Yuuri shook his head. Those girls were fanatic, even though, they were nice and always helped him. Walking to his master's room, Yuuri smiled as he saw the thin and bald man walking across from him.

"Morning, Dorcas!" Yuuri smiled as he waved at the bald servant.

The bald man named Darcascos or his short name, Dorcas, waved back. "Morning, Yuuri!" He said enthusiastically and raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Where're you going?"

Yuuri stopped, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, Master William calls for me."

"Oh… well, good luck!" Dorcas smiled, but if Yuuri squinted, he would be able to see the fear in those dull colored orbs.

But of course the oblivious boy didn't notice it. "Yeah, thanks."

By that, they parted their ways as Darcascos went to help with the garden and Yuuri went because Lord William was calling for him. Strolling through the halls, the double black finally arrived at the huge mahogany doors, his master's study. Knocking carefully on the huge door, Yuuri waited until he heard an affirmative.

"Enter!"

Opening the heavy doors, Yuuri poked his head in between the gap. "Good morning, master. Um… were you calling for me?"

The dark haired man turned to look at the door and smiled when he saw the young teen. "Morning," he paused. "Yes, I called for you. Come in."

Yuuri entered the room and closed the door behind him. He then sauntered to the table where his master residing. Stopping in front of the cherry wood table, he glanced hesitantly. "Do you need me for anything?"

Maou had been busy signing paperwork, just nodding his head. "Ah, yes. I want you to go to the town and please send this letter for me. There's already an address and the name on the envelope. If you've finished you can use this money and buy what you want," he said as he placed the letter and ten silver coins.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he shook his head frantically. "Ah, no, no, no! I don't need the money, sir! I'll just post the letter and you don't have to give me money! You already gave me a place to stay and free food and it's enough for me!"

The Maou frowned.

Yuuri gulped down. 'Uh-oh! I'm upsetting Master William…'

"Yuuri," the taller man said firmly, his eyes glinted dangerously. "When I'm giving you the money, just accept it. I ask you to do the job and just think of it as your allowance."

The boy stepped back in fear. "Uh… but…"

"No, I don't want to hear anything and go send the letter now." Maou said in a stern voice, as he didn't give place for any argument.

Giving up, the young teen picked the letter and money from the tall double black. He bowed at the man, saying thanks and scurried out of the room. Maou halted his job while he watched his new servant walking out. He frowned at the boy and shook his head before he sighed.

"Yuuri is an energetic kid," he said quietly. "But he's sometimes too hard headed." His eyes glinted as dark desire decided to float to the surface. Those dark emotions that he tried to store deep in the far corner of his heart.

Shaking his head, he cursed quietly. "Damn, I really need to keep my desire out of this before I lost control."

* * *

Yuuri walked through the busy streets. He stopped from the walk when there was a carriage that passing through the gravel road. Glancing from left to right, he smiled when there was no carriage or horse. Holding the letter in one hand and money in his pocket, the lithe teen walked across the road, heading for the post office.

While he was walking, he did realize that people looking at him. Some of them were looking awestruck and some of them with lust and desire in their eyes. Yuuri shuddered. Walking quickly to the building, he thanked his master for telling him to wear the uniform just when he was about to get out from the mansion in normal clothes. Now, the people knew that he was belonged to Lord William, no one dare to disturb him or maybe molest him.

Thanked for his master's influence in higher authority.

Arriving at the red color building, Yuuri heaved a sigh. He smiled at the officer and entered the building. He then saw a long line of people that want to post their letters. Sighing again, he dragged his legs and walked to line behind the last person.

The person in front of him was taller than him. From behind, Yuuri could make up the slender but muscular form of a young man and he had waist-length lavender hair. The man also wore a white uniform. While, Yuuri was observing the man, suddenly the tall man turned around and Yuuri met with a pair of beautiful amethyst colored eyes.

He stared.

The man or maybe a woman – since, the man was so beautiful – smiled at the young teen with the stranger's eyes sparkled at the view of the double black. Yuuri stepped back. The man was weird.

"Um… sir, are you okay?" Yuuri asked.

The lavender-haired man shook his head, apologizing profusely. "Ah! I'm so sorry! You're so cute that I almost lost myself there!" he said. "Also, it's so rare for a double black to be here. Except for Lord William. The Maou."

'Ugh… a pervert?' Yuuri cringed in a slight fear. "Um, thanks…"

The tall man extended his hand. "Anyway, my name is Gunter Christ. What's your name boy?"

Reaching out his hand, the double black teen shook the hand in front of him. "My name is Yuuri Shibuya. You may call me Yuuri."

"Well, Yuuri, nice to meet you!" Gunter said enthusiastically, shaking the hand repeatedly.

"Nice to meet you, Gunter." Yuuri said, trying to free his hand from the weird man.

"Where do you live?" Gunter asked again. His eyes shone with excitement. Hand still clasping the boy's smaller one.

"I live at the Master William's mansion." Yuuri answered. "I'm a servant there."

"Oh my! It's magnificent!" Gunter clasped his hands together.

Yuuri quickly retracted his hand when Gunter free him and hid it behind him. "Why?"

"Well, my master sometimes will come to Maou's mansion to do some job," the lavender-haired man explained. "I'll come together with him, though, he's a Little Lord Brat." He mumbled the last part quietly.

"Um... Gunter, it's your turn now," Yuuri said, not hearing the last part.

"Oh, my! Well, excuse me first, Yuuri!" Gunter said and turned to the front to talk to the officer. "I would like to get the parcel for Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld… wait for a minute," the officer said as he walked to the back room. A moment later, the officer was back with a medium-sized package. He then smiled at Gunter as he gave a sheet of paper. "For Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld and please sign here."

"Thank you," Gunter signed the paper and took the parcel before he turned around, beaming. "Well, my business here is finished and it's nice to meet you, Yuuri."

"It's nice to meet you too, Gunter." Yuuri smiled but suddenly was glomped by the lavender-haired man. "Wha-What?!"

"Ah~ I'll be missing you, Yuuri! It's a fate! I know it! My meeting with you today is a fate! Ah~ I'm so lucky!"

"Uh… yeah…" Yuuri said through the death glomp. 'What did he mean by fate?'

"Gunterr!" a voice of young man rung through the post office. Gunter quickly released the double black boy – which Yuuri sighed in relief – and turned around, towards the voice.

"My Lord," Gunter bowed at the young blond teen. "What's it?"

The young blond teen huffed in annoyance. "Have you got my parcel?"

"Yes, my Lord," Gunter said, almost annoyed.

"Well? What are you doing here?! I've been waiting for you for almost an hour!" the young master barked through gritted teeth. "And what were you doing? Did you molest the poor young boy?"

"No, Lord Wolfram," Gunter shook his head, eyes shone with excitement at the topic of the adorable double black that he just met. "The boy is just too cute that he caught my attention."

"What a stupid reason! What's so cute about that poor looking peasant?!"

Meanwhile, Yuuri just stared at the young blond Lord with emerald eyes arguing with his servant, Gunter. His act of staring right through the beautiful teen made the said teen turn from Gunter to him. The young blond Lord raised his eyebrow in annoyance seeing that the double black keep staring at him. One thing passed through Yuuri's mind as their eyes met for the first time was…

'Angel…'

* * *

It was dark.

He could see nothing. Everything was dark. He reached out his hands to grab whatever in front of him but failing. He scared. He was scared what lay behind the whole darkness. What lay behind this non-ending dark surface.

And then, there was a voice.

The voice was sinister and he could almost hear it mocking him.

_Well, why don't you just succumb to the desire of yours?_

No. He shook his head as the negative answer.

_Hm.. then, what about Yuuri? That adorable, little servant of yours. Don't you want him all to yourself?_

He frowned. How did the voice know about Yuuri and his desire for the boy?

_I know because I am you and you are me._

Liar. He wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't let it control him.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk… you're hard-headed fool. It's easier if you embrace me and let it consume your whole being. Just let me control your life for you. And you know, if you let me out, I'll free you from this darkness._

He thought about it. Why not? It was better than living in this dark world without knowing where the end was. Then, his resolve crumbled.

_So, what's your answer, My Lord?_

He could almost feel, hear the smirk from the creepy voice. Staring at the voice – it was still pitch black – slowly, he spoke out.

"Let me free from this place."

The voice grinned.

_You made a right choice, Maou. Now, Yuuri will be ours._

* * *

Hm... so, there was a darkness within the Maou's inside. The darkness, the voice will surface more in the next chapter and how it tries to influence Maou's choice of act. Also, next chapter we'll have some WolfYuu.

The next update is at the end of October.

And lastly, please REVIEW my beloved readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the review. I'm so happy that the response to this fic is good. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.  
**

**Review replies:  
**

**Wolfram99: **Yes, WolfYuu for I am the fan of it :) Anyway, we shall see it in the later chapters and what'll Maou do with Yuuri. Thank you for the compliment.**  
**

**firetruckFOSHIZ: **Yes, very 'angelic' lol. Heh, you'll see it later...**  
**

**soulxspirit125:** Thanks.

**Miyuki Meiru:** Yes, you'll get some Yuuram/WolfYuu.

** Karthika. puppy:** Thanks. You'll get the answer in this chapter and what'll Maou do to Yuuri? You'll have to wait.

**NJ:** Your update is here. You'll see some 'progress' with yuuri and Wolf relationship.

**EmeraldNeko:** The update is here.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Little Lord Brat**

Yuuri was arranging his master's paperwork on the study table when the door opened and the young man in his twenty entered the room. The boy stopped his task in hand and bowed to the man. "Morning, Master William."

Maou smirked at the boy. "Morning, Yuuri." he eyed the boy's job. "Have you finished arranging the paperwork? Of which ones are important and the ones that are not very important?"

The boy nodded his head. "Ah, yes. I've finished it," he said as he pointed to the two piles on the table.

Maou smiled and walked to his study table. Quietly, he sat in his leather chair and looked through the papers. He nodded in approval. "Thank you Yuuri." he said. "As usual, your job is perfect. Maybe, you should be my secretary."

"It's my pleasure, master," Yuuri smiled happily. He was happy when his owner was happy. After all, Lord William had spent a huge sum of money to buy and save him from those perverts. "Um… master, what's my next task?"

The man called as the Maou furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember his schedule for today. He then smirked. Oh, well… today that person would be coming here. He grinned. Maybe, today he could introduce his friend's cousin to Yuuri.

Meanwhile, Yuuri just stared at his master as the man grinning and smirking. He tilted his head to one side in confusion, while his huge doe-like eyes shone with bewilderment.

"Well, Yuuri," Maou smirked and turned to look at his servant boy. He paused as he watched the boy's confusion yet cute expression. He stared, stared… and stared. Whatever he wanted to say was forgotten. The boy's face was deeply carved in his mind's eyes.

Seeing the awestruck Maou, Yuuri shifted on his feet and raised his eyebrow in perplexity. "Master… are you okay?" he asked but said man just continuing to stare at him.

"Master William?" the younger double black waved his hand in front of the older man.

Blinking his eyes, Maou blushed faintly before he tried to cover it using a cough. He shook his head. Looking up at the confused boy, he frowned. "I'm sorry, I was thinking of something," he said. "Anyway, today, I have a guest and I would like you to bring him to my study when he arrives."

"A guest?" Yuuri nodded his head in understanding. "Is it Lord Shinou?"

William shook his head. "No. It's Shinou's cousin. Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld," the young teen mused, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What's it, Yuuri?" Maou asked as he saw the boy thinking.

Yuuri shook his head, smiling uncertainly. "Ah! Nothing! I just thought that I have heard that name somewhere before…" he trailed before he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But, maybe I was wrong. Anyway, I'll carry out your order master. What time Lord Wolfram will be coming?"

"Hmm… around 2 PM." The older double black said, dismissing the boy's thought. He just stared at the boy standing in front of him before he smiled in understanding. "You're dismissed now, Yuuri. I'll call you again when I need you."

Yuuri bowed. "Thank you, master. I'll not forget the order."

"You're welcome, Yuuri."

Lord William von Wincott stared while the boy leaving his office. He sighed as the door to his study was closed. Slumping against his chair, he shut his eyes as he let his right arm drape over his closed eyes. 'What was that?' he thought in confusion. What was wrong with him?

Why did he think Yuuri was beautiful when he saw those huge doe-like eyes staring at him in confusion?

Why did his heart beat uncontrollably and loudly? That he almost thought that his heart was trying to jump out from its cage.

Again, he shook his head.

This feeling was different from when he had his own 'personal servants'. Yes, his dark desire wanted to monopoly them but the feeling he felt for the young double black boy was annoyingly strong and weird. Bizarre, foreign... and those fucking synonyms.

It was stronger than those lust and blood thirsts.

Opening his eyes, the Maou shrugged the fact off as the disturbance and speck of annoyance. Removing his long arm from his eyes, he sat straight and reached out his hand to take one of the finely arranged papers.

He smiled – without his conscious – when he thought of the perfect job done by his servant. He needed to give the boy money, his own salary. Though, Yuuri was definitely trying to stop him from doing that. He chuckled remembering the boy's protest, telling him that he doesn't need the money and he would work for free to pay for the money when he bought him at the slave trading.

"Nice kid," Maou smiled. "He's such a good boy."

He sighed.

Maybe he should stop thinking about Yuuri or his work wouldn't finish. Shaking the last thought of his adorable, little servant, Maou took a quill and began the signing.

And inside of his inner mind, the evil, sinister laughs resounding to the whole being of him.

_You'll succumb to me, Maou._

* * *

Yuuri was cleaning the living room when the door rung, signalling the guest. He looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. It was already 2.00 PM. Maybe, the person behind those doors was his master's guest, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Wiping his dirty hands on his shirt, he quickly went for the door.

Unlocking the door, Yuuri promptly opened the double mahogany doors. He gaped in surprise as he saw the person standing in front of him. He'd met the person the other day. That beautiful person.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

Wolfram raised an eyebrow when he saw the boy gawking at the look of him. Inwardly, he smirked when the double black boy was not-so-secretly admiring his look. Well, he couldn't help it. He was aware of his beauty and many people – men and women – lusting after him. Though, he didn't like it when men were lusting after him, just like when his mother, Cecilie, saying it to his face.

For god's sakes, he wasn't homo.

How he knew it?

He just knew it. For his interest wasn't in male population.

Placing his hand on his slender waist, the young Lord looked slightly down at the younger boy. "Yes, it's me." he raised an eyebrow. "Who're you and where's Lord William?"

Silently, Yuuri relished in those sweet but deep voice of the beautiful teen. Hm… the Lord looked a little older than him, maybe he was about two or three years older than him. But, where was Gunter? Stepping to the side, he opened the doors wider. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Yuuri Shibuya, the new servant in this mansion and Lord William is in his study," he paused. "Please come in, my Lord."

Again, Yuuri was gawking at the beautiful young Lord.

Stepping into the mansion, Wolfram cleared his throat and gave a pointy look at the gaping boy. "What are you waiting for? Bring me to your master's study."

"Uh? Ah! I'm so sorry, my Lord!" Yuuri said and quickly bowed. "I'll bring you to my master's study."

Wolfram just grunted. "What a wimp."

Snapping his head at the rude blond, Yuuri narrowed his eyes. How dare this brat Lord called him a wimp?!

"What? Why are you glaring at me?" Wolfram huffed before he smirked. "Wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri protested, stomping his feet on the hard, stone floor. Shortly forgotten the status between him and the blond teen.

The young Lord smirked in amusement. Well, teasing the boy was interesting. "Well, a wimp is still a wimp."

Gritting his teeth, the boy servant said aloud. "Brat!" Damn with the Angel. The young Lord was a Demon in an Angel's body.

For a moment, there was a deafening silence.

"You called me what?!"

Yuuri smirked. "Brat." Oh, revenge was so sweet. That was why people loved retribution. Glaring at the fumed young Lord, Yuuri could feel satisfaction. Heh, did the brat Lord think that he would keep quiet about it? Well, he maybe nice and docile to his master but this blond just irked him and ticked his insides.

"You dare repeat that?" Wolfram asked, his voice rose dangerously. How dare this peasant badmouthing him?

"Yes, you're a _brat_, my Lord." the young servant snickered. That was so unlike him but Yuuri couldn't help it.

That was it.

Narrowing his eyes at the younger boy, Wolfram raised his hand and was about to punch the boy's cheek when a hand preventing him. Snapping his head at the intruder, Wolfram glared when he saw the Maou.

"Stop it." the double black Lord said.

"Let me go." he said through clenched teeth. "I need to teach your rude servant, Lord William."

Maou narrowed his eyes at the blond who dare to raise the hand at his servant. "Yuuri is my servant. Only I can do anything to him," he warned and sent a sharp gaze at the young double black. "And Yuuri, I told you to bring Lord Wolfram to my study, not arguing with him."

Yuuri looked down in guilt. He didn't mean to argue with Lord Wolfram but when the brat Lord was starting to call him names, he'd lost it. And he hated it when the older teen called him a wimp. He for sure wasn't a wimp. "I'm sorry, master. I'll not do it again."

"Say sorry to Lord Wolfram, now."

Bowing at the blond Lord, Yuuri spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Lord Wolfram."

Wolfram stared at the young boy looking down in remorse. Snatching his hand from Maou's firm grip, he huffed in annoyance. "You're lucky, Lord William interrupted me. If not, I'll have you killed right here and now."

The boy servant just kept quiet. He was mad at the rude blond but he couldn't say anything. After all, his master was here and he didn't want to make Lord William angry. Also… those sharp gazes sent towards him by the Maou was enough to scare him.

That insane, sharp, evil glint didn't go unnoticed to him.

It was as if, there was something sinister in his master's dark orbs. Yuuri shuddered. 'What was that?'

* * *

The Maou wasn't expecting to find his servant arguing with his friend's cousin. At first, he was only enjoying the performance but then when it got heated, he couldn't watch it anymore. Moreover, the thought of another person, another man touch his possession, making him angry.

Also… he could feel the evil, dark desire inside of him stirring. Begging him to let them free. And unconsciously, he walked to the two youths and held the hand that was about to strike his little servant.

_Mine._

He glared.

_Mine and no one else._

"Stop it." he said through gritted teeth.

And the blond Lord glared at him back. "Let me go." he said through clenched teeth. "I need to teach your rude servant, Lord William."

Maou's stare intensified. How dare he? How dare he talk about his servant like that? "Yuuri is my servant. Only I can do anything to him," he warned and sent a sharp gaze at the young double black. "And Yuuri, I told you to bring Lord Wolfram to my study, not arguing with him."

_Don't you dare argue with me._

His eyes glinted and those thirsts surfaced again.

Yuuri looked down in remorse and regret. He also noticed the visible shudder running through the boy's lithe body. Hm… maybe, he should control himself more. "I'm sorry, master. I'll not do it again," _his_ Yuuri said in lament.

"Say sorry to Lord Wolfram, now." he said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Lord Wolfram."

The boy's soft voice _almost_ melted his hard, cold heart but then he was disturbed when Shinou's twin snatching his hand harshly. "You're lucky, Lord William interrupted me. If not, I'll have you killed right here and now." the emerald eyed teen said.

His Yuuri just kept quiet. But, he could feel and see that the younger boy was angry at Wolfram and that didn't bode well with him. The thought that Yuuri had even a slightest feeling for the young Lord made him irate.

Even if it was hatred.

His eyes glinted dangerously. No. Yuuri wouldn't dare to have feelings for Shinou's cousin. Yuuri was _his_ and he hated it when his possession harboring feeling for others. Again, dark desire made itself know to the light.

And the black haired boy visibly trembling in fear, seeing the evil, insane glint that he didn't realize gleaming inside of his black colored orbs.

Slowly, he let a feral grin adorn his handsome face. Oh… seeing the boy cowering under his stare was satisfying and the dark passion dancing in joy at the boy's fear.

_You're mine, Yuuri. _

* * *

Hah! So, I bet you didn't expect Yuuri to fight with Wolf, right? I can't help it. In anime or manga I can see that the two always arguing over small matters, like an old couple :D

So, how's it? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reply to reviews:  
**

**soulxspirit: Thanks. **Well, this is the average length. About 2000+ per chapter.**  
**

**NJ: **Thanks and sorry I forgot to tell the exact day when I supposed to update. I'm busy and I can't predict when is the exact day I'm going to update. And yeah, that's the reason and we all know that the first time Wolf meets Yuuri, he's very volatile and he doesn't even care if he hurt the wimp. So, here I was trying to install it in my fic :)**  
**

**pikeebo: **Yay, heated argument. Lol. Yes, that was my point here. I wanted to write a fic where people in this fandom hadn't written yet. I'd wrote one with Maou as a highschooler *AU, modern setting - high school* but since there were some people who really 'loved' to flame, I decided to take down the fic. They pissed me off... And the update is here, and you're welcome.**  
**

**Wolfram99: **Haha, yeah...that was sooo Wolfram. Looks like an Angel yet have a temper like a Demon. Thanks.**  
**

**Miyuki Meiru: **Yay, MaouxYuuri. XD I love this pairing but WolfYuu is still first in my list XD**  
**

**Warning: Grammar errors , possible case of OOC  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Ominous Feeling**

It was in the middle of the night, when the darkness filled the surroundings that the man with the infamous nickname of Demon King came to Yuuri's room. Standing in front of the stilled door, the Lord of the colossal mansion stared at the brass knob before he reached out and turned it clockwise. Slowly, he opened the door to his adorable little servant's room and surveyed the dark room. Glancing to where the bed was supposedly located, his keen, sharp dark eyes watched the lone figure sleeping without any care for the whole world.

He smiled when he saw Yuuri's head hanging at the edge of the bed. The boy's head briefly touched the floor and half of his body was on the mattress while his arms, one on the stomach and one on the floor next to the head. The cotton blue pajama top the boy worn slid over his lean abdomen and Maou could clearly see the boy's soft-looking skin and lean stomach.

_How delicious._

Without he wished for it, a shudder ran through his spine at the mere look of his servant's lean, smooth figure.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

Seeing that the boy make no move and the light snores were all the conformation that he needed to invite himself into the room. Softly and slowly as if the predator readied to pounce on its prey, the double black man padded into the room and closed the door behind him before he walked to the bed.

Standing next to the boy's head, William stared at the peaceful visage painted on the boy's face down there. Carefully as to not awaken the younger double black, he crouched down and gently lifted the boy's head from the cold, hard floor before he settled him on the bed.

He shuddered again. It was just a touch of his skin to Yuuri's nape but it was those little things, those tiny acts that made the strange feeling tingle inside of his stomach and tighten his heart.

Those strange feelings wanting to made itself known again.

He frowned. What was the feeling?

_It's the lust, Maou. The deep, passionate desire for Yuuri._

The voice answered for him. But, it didn't register with him. He didn't think it was only lust. There was something deeper in it.

_I know the feeling but I won't tell you. It's after all the weakness and I won't want you to get weak because of it._

But the frown didn't stay long, seeing the boy sleeping peacefully made him forget the questions that been bugging him for a few days. Watching the boy's sleep face reminding him when he first saw the boy.

It was last week, when he decided to stroll around the market and heard the loud commotions. Curious, he went for the noises and could see that it was the slave trade. At first, he shrugged it off as nothing unfamiliar but then when the trader saying that they was going to sell the double black boy, his ears perked up. Easing his way into the crowd but still stayed at the back, he watched as the men and women making their bid for the boy. They were pretty crazy about the new boy. Slowly, his coal black eyes met with the small, thin boy wearing only a large white shirt that covered his lithe figure and baring his bony shoulder.

The boy was so small, so fragile – that Maou almost feared he would snap in two if people didn't careful with him – and shaking like a small animal. He also saw the boy's frantic eyes as people eyeing him with lust and desire. Taken a pity at the boy, Maou took a moment before he made himself known and offer the price that actually won him of the boy.

The memories warmed the inside of him.

Yuuri was growing familiar with his mansion and he was not like the little kid that he had just bought and brought to his home. Yuuri had been the happy self of him even though he was still conscious of him.

He sighed.

Caressing the soft, silky dark strands, Maou relished in the heaven of his guilty pleasure. He knew it; this little servant of him was his possession. And he was very possessive of his things. No one, _he meant it_, that no one should ever try to take way his belongings. And he didn't want the boy touched by anyone other than him.

But… that day when Wolfram had come and almost struck his Yuuri, Maou knew deep down his heart that the boy was precious to him. _Very_ precious and _very_ important to him. And no man nor woman should lay their dirty hands on his property.

Also, the way Yuuri retorted heatedly at the young blond Lord didn't sit well with him.

That thought alone made his eyes narrow in hatred, disgust. How dare him! How dare that boy trying to make Yuuri feeling even a slightest feeling for him. Unconsciously, he had tightened his grab at the boy's locks and making Yuuri whimper softly in his sleep.

Hearing the pained whimper, Maou looked down and realized he had lost his self-control and had grabbed the boy's hair a tad strong from his jealousy. Quickly, he let go of his fingers around the boy's locks and rubbed his face using both the hands. Letting out a silent sigh, he peeked from the opening of his fingers and saw Yuuri going back to his peaceful slumber.

_There's no need for the regret. Yuuri is yours. Ours._

Letting his hands fall on both sides, he stared at the beautiful, innocent face for a while. Standing from his seat on the edge of the bed, Maou casted a last longing look before him elegantly but quietly strolled across of the vast chamber and left the room.

* * *

Like an everyday occurrence, Yuuri woke up to the sound of Engiwaru birds' bizarre chirping. Hell… that damn birds were making so much noises that Yuuri had to open his eyes forcefully and frowned at the curtains covered window. Sitting up from his comfy bed, the young boy walked to the window and slid opened the drapes.

"Engiwaru~! Engiwaru~! Engiwaru~~!" the birds kept making noises.

Yuuri's frown deepened. The birds never this noisy and it was deafeningly loud early in the morning. What was this? Was it some kind of bad premonition? He shook his head. No, even though, the bird's name meant Bad Omen, he shouldn't believe in that.

Still frowning, the black haired boy basked in a piece of his memory before he came here. Living in a poor family, Yuuri had enough of difficulty. But even though, they were poor, they were a happy family. With a responsible, doting father, a caring and girly mother, and an over-protective big brother… Yuuri was a happy boy. And all of that ended the moment his mother fell sick and his father borrowed a sum of money from Adelbert.

Silent sobs erupted from his throat as he tried to block the image of his bedridden mother and her deathly pallid face. He missed his mother. He missed his father and big brother.

A soft but firm knock on the door broke Yuuri back to the reality. Wiping the tears that just starting to gather at the edge of his eyes, the young teen adjusted his pajama top and strutted to the door.

Just when he was about opened the barrier, the door was opened by itself. Outside of the room was his master.

"Yuuri…?" William said as he took full inspection on the boy's clothes. "I thought you're still asleep."

Not answering the taller man, Yuuri just stared at the man as his eyes filled with awesomeness. His master looked so good even if he was just clad in simple garments.

The man called as the Maou was clad in the form-fitting black tunic, dark brown trousers and a pair of black leather shoes. His shoulder length midnight colored tresses was tied into a low ponytail. Smirking, Maou gave a pointed look at the short boy. "What are you looking at? Are you admiring my body?"

Blushing, Yuuri defiantly shook his head. "Ah! No, no, no! I wasn't looking at you, master!"

Smirking even wider, Maou was about to tease the boy when he saw the boy's huge, owlish orbs were slightly red. Instantly, he narrowed his eyes. Gripping the red-face boy by his shoulders, he let a dangerous snarl out of his mouth. "Who made you cry?"

Surprised, Yuuri gaped at the man. How did Master William know he was crying? Shaking his head, he tried to smile only to wince in pain as the grasp on his shoulders tightened. "M-Master William?"

Seeing the boy's pained expression, Maou quickly let go of his hands and grimaced. He hadn't meant to do that. It was just primal instinct or more likely his hidden desire for the boy made him act like that. Turning his back on the boy, he quickly left the dumbstruck looking boy.

Blinking his eyes in total confusion and bewilderment, Yuuri rubbed his sore shoulders and muttered to himself. "What has just happened?"

* * *

Ding, dong!

Running to the mansion's huge double mahogany doors, Yuuri slowed down just before he slammed into the door, face first. Taking a deep breath to slow his fast heartbeats, the double black wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and then carefully opened the door.

At a sudden, a blur of white and lavender covered his sight and in less than a second, he was glomped by a man. A tall man with lavender hair. And the man was strong despite his slender built figure.

"Yuuri~~! I missed you!" the man's voice echoed to the whole mansion.

Choking, Yuuri coughed and did realize that the blur was Gunter. The man that he had encountered a few days before. Smiling, he patted the man's back while choking. "Ah, Gun-ter. I miss-ed yo-u too."

Tightening his hug, the lavender haired man rubbed his cheek on the boy's soft black locks. "I'm glad you still remember me, Yuuri."

Yuuri just nodded. "Of course, I still remember you." he said sheepishly and thought, 'It wasn't easy to forget you after all, Gunter.'

A loud, firm cough from behind them, made Gunter reluctantly release the double black boy.

Staring wide-eyed at another guest, Yuuri's mouth opened wide before he closed it slowly. He was about to ask the newcomer why he was here when he remembered that Gunter was the person or more precisely Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld's servant.

A remembrance of another day's encounter made Yuuri narrow his eyes. He didn't like this blond Lord. He didn't know why nor did he understand it, seeing the arrogant Lord made him lose his control over his cool façade. Shaking his head mentally to remove the thoughts, Yuuri forced himself to smile despite his dislike at the blond.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, I suppose that you're here to see my master." He bowed at the man with such formality that made Gunter squeal with excitement and Wolfram raise an eyebrow because of the unexpected response.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Wolfram said impatiently as he placed his hand on the slender waist.

Yuuri again bowed at the young Lord and ignored as Gunter praising him for his cuteness, gracefulness and so on. Leading the two towards his master's study, Yuuri met with Darcascos in the middle of the hallway.

Smiling widely, he waved at the bald man. "Dorcas! Hey, where are you going?"

The bald man waved enthusiastically at the double black. "Hey, Yuuri! I'm going to the stables. Lord William bought a new breed of horse and he wants me to take good care of it."

"Wow! New horse!" Yuuri beamed with excitement. "What kind of horse?"

"An ebony one." The bald man smiled. "And its fur is very silky and smooth. Maybe, you should come with me and see it by your own eyes."

As their conversation go on, Wolfram just stared when the double black smiling in joy as the two servants talking about the new horse. This was a new part of the servant boy that he didn't know. All of this time, he thought the boy was annoying and irritating. But then, at one point and it was when Yuuri's smile turning soft and sweet that Wolfram could feel that his heart almost stopped beating.

_What the hell?_

Clutching the front of his shirt, the blond Lord's eyes looked down at his chest as his heart starting to beat loud and fast. He panicked. Just what was going on? Slowly, he took a deep breath and it did a little help to slow down the pounding. However, when he again stole a glance at the clueless boy that was chatting happily with his friend, the atrocious heart of him did that again. Thumping in a louder and faster rhythm than the first one.

Shaking his head to remove the weird and bizarre feeling, Wolfram's scowl deepened in a feeble attempt to shake the unusual sensation. Placing his hands at the hips, an eyebrow rose and mouth twitched in annoyance, the man in blue uniform gritted his teeth before he barked in irritation.

"Just how long are you going to make me wait?!" he spoke as his voice was harsh and high than its normal volume.

Both males jumped in surprise. The one with black hair turned around and scowled at the blond while the bald man bowed profusely.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, my Lord!" Darcascos said, bowing low. "I didn't see you there!"

Wolfram just frowned. He ignored the hairless man as he stared at the scowling boy. Narrowing his eyes, he spat. "Just what are you looking at?"

Yuuri realized that he had been scowling at the Lord, mentally shook his head and forced a smile. Taking a deep breath, he let out a vigor calm voice off his throat. "I'm sorry, My Lord. It seemed like I had forgotten you there." he bowed.

The emerald-eyed young Lord raised an eyebrow at the force, almost sarcastic tone of the double black. He was about to retort at the rude remark when a familiar low and sultry voice interrupted him.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, what are you doing here?"

And he could hear the other voice was dripped with poison and clear jealousy. Turning around, his body froze as emerald green met with a pair of blazing, deep abyss of black orbs that were emitting a dangerous and murderous aura.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Cruel? Yes. Well...aside from that maybe I'll include some lime in this story but it'll happen later.

Review if you want next installment is to be update exactly on the first week of December or I'll drag it to another date. Possible...hmm...next year?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews. Please forgive me for not replying to your kind reviews. And yeah, I promise to update on the very first week of January but I broke my promise. I'm very sorry. I've finished this chapter early but I'm very lazy to post anything.  
**

**Warning: Grammar errors/maybe some OOCness  
**

**Enjoy guys!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Darkness**

Lord William von Wincott was about to search for his small, double black servant when he heard a very familiar bratty voice and the other was definitely Yuuri's. Instantly, he could feel anger and jealousy shooting through his blood veins. Walking with firm steps toward the voice, sharp eyes became narrow when he saw the blond Lord that resembled his friend, Shinou.

_Well, well, well… what do we have here? It is Lord Wolfram. Mm… and it seems like he has some feelings for our Yuuri._

The slight anger changed into a full-blown fury when he noticed the young Lord staring at his clueless servant, _his_ Yuuri in a confused manner but it was not only that. There was a tinge of pink on the blonde's cheeks and the way Wolfram grasped at his chest-covered shirt, giving him a very good idea what was going on in the bratty Lord's brain.

Again, he changed his gaze at his servant boy. Yuuri was clearly annoyed at the man in blue uniform. But, the boy refused to argue and just let out a slightly rude, sarcastic remark. His inside seethed. He disliked it. No. He hated it. No. More precisely, he _loathed_ it. Yuuri wasn't supposed to converse with Shinou's cousin at all.

Yuuri was his.

His alone.

No one could speak with his property.

Fisting his hands into tight balls, he walked closer to the scene and said through gritted teeth while his eyes flashed perilously.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, what are you doing here?"

* * *

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, what are you doing here?"

Wolfram could feel those eyes scrutinizing him in a very detail and ominous way. He wasn't sure of the right word to describe it but murderous was the only word he could come with. He almost could feel his legs trembled and turned jelly at the sharp, calculating grave coal orbs.

Keyword, _almost_.

Taking a deep breath, Wolfram turned to scowl. His normal, fierce scowl. He wasn't a Bielefeld for nothing. A Bielefeld would not do nothing and a Bielefeld was a prideful person. And as a Bielefeld, he would not back down without doing anything.

"Lord William von Wincott, greetings to you," he paused to watch the man's expression was still hard, serious. "I believe that we promised the other day that I'll be coming in this date and time to discuss about the estate."

Maou frowned. The eyebrows scrunched together, trying to remember such conversation. The man sighed when he finally found it in the deepest part of his brain. He almost forgot it due to the hatred against the young Lord.

Hatred caused by his possessiveness for the adorable, naïve Yuuri.

And he loathed it when _his_ Yuuri turned sharp-tongue when the boy met with the young blond Lord. He hated it. His Yuuri must stay pure and naïve not feisty like that. No one. No one should change the boy's pure nature.

He growled.

"Yes, I remember it." he said finally. "Come, we'll discuss it in my room," he turned around and when Yuuri was about to follow him, he shot an order. "And Yuuri, I want you to help Darcascos with the new stallion."

"Yes, master." Yuuri bowed obediently and walked away.

Gunter finally whined in frustration when the boy wasn't coming with them. He had been quiet the whole time to observe the scene and he knew by now, how possessive Lord William was to his little servant and how jealous was he when the young double black man silently claimed his property of Yuuri.

Gunter sighed.

Also, not to forget, he could see that the Little Lord Brat harboring a feeling for the double black. But, it seemed like the bratty Lord hadn't realized it yet. Sighing in distress, the lavender haired man followed his master to the Lord's study room.

Just when he was about to lay an eye for someone… he'd gotten many rivals. And those people were not someone that was easy to win either.

He had such a bad luck.

* * *

Yuuri stomped his feet in annoyance. Glaring hole at the glass of the kitchen window, he splashed the water at the glass before he wiped it using a bit force. 'Annoying, snobbish, bratty Lord!' he thought in his mind.

"…Yuuri?" a timid voice called out for him.

Scowling, he turned around 180 degrees and met with a pair of amber colored orbs that staring at him with fear evident in it.

"A-Are you okay?" the girl asked. "You're frowning."

The double black took a deep breath before he smiled. He shook his head. "Ah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, Doria. You shouldn't see me like this."

"No. It's fine." Doria smiled and moved closer to the boy, helping him with the chores. "I'll help you clean the window."

"Eh? There's no need! I'll be fine!" Yuuri protested, waving his hands back and forth. Accidentally, splashing the dirty water on the maid's face. The boy grew even more panic as he saw Doria scrunching her nose and wiping the water away using her sleeve. "I-I'm sorry, Doria! I didn't mean it!"

The green haired maid just laughed it off. "Really, Yuuri. You are too careless. I'm okay but don't do it again, okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry…" he said in regret, showing his puppy eyes at the girl for the double effect.

The maid blushed at the cute puppy eyes from the male servant. "That's good," she laughed and Yuuri finally followed the laugh with her.

Behind the kitchen door, a pair of smoldering eyes watched with jealousy and fury.

_Kill. Kill her. Kill that maid._

* * *

"Where were you going?" Wolfram asked, raising an eyebrow when the door to the Maou's study was opened, revealing the Lord of the house. His curiosity filled to the brink of the glass when the Lord looked so mad that he was ready to kill someone.

A shudder ran through his spine.

Lord William looked so dangerous and terrifying.

He gulped down in fear. It was obvious the dark haired Lord was mad. Mad enough that he could feel the mood was somehow darkening and the ominous aura was emitting from the Maou.

"Lord William, are you okay?"

Maou shot him a pointy, sharp look. If looks could kill, the blond Lord was very sure he would die right now.

"It's none of your business, Lord Wolfram." Maou said as he sat down in front of the younger Lord.

Wolfram scowled despite the warning and Gunter was nowhere with him to warn him since he had sent the lavender haired man back to get his document that he had forgotten. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" he spat angrily. He didn't care even if the Lord would chew him later.

The hell with that!

William narrowed his sharp eyes at the emerald-eyed Lord. "Shut up, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Shut up and don't give me a reason to kill you."

_And I perfectly have a very good reason to kill you, Lord Wolfram._

This time, it did hit the fear head-on. Wolfram was taken aback by the harsh tone and killing aura from the Maou. Inching into his chair, he stared wide-eyed at Lord William. 'What the hell is wrong with him?'

As he stared at the Maou, he heard the double black man muttering something under his lips. The voice was so dark and it sent shivers down his spine.

"_Kill. Kill her. Kill that maid."_

Kill? Who was the person Lord William wanted to kill? Wolfram frowned, sitting in his seat in trepidation and surprise. And it wasn't a lie. The tone of his voice promised that the deed would be done accordingly.

And he feared for the person that would receive the threat.

* * *

Wolfram heaved a relieved sigh when he saw the gate to his mansion. Today had been so fucked off with the irritated Maou and he just wanted to go home. Well, his wish had been granted. He was home. Correction. He would be home in just a few minutes. After all, the distance between the front gate and his mansion was about 400 meters.

"My Lord, are you okay?"

Turning his head at the soft yet masculine voice, Wolfram's scowl deepened. His already fiery emerald orbs turned more fierce at the intruder. Well, it wasn't an intruder, actually it was his feminine looking yet strong servant, Gunter Christ.

"Gunter, what have I told you?" he said in a forced calm.

The lavender haired man was quiet for a second before he answered. "Not to interrupt my Lord and not to speak when it isn't necessary."

"So?"

"I'm sorry," Gunter paused. "But, it seems like my Lord has something in your mind. Do you want to share it with me? Maybe I'll be able to help."

Wolfram huffed and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest in the process. "It's none of your business, Gunter. A servant shouldn't indulge their nose in their master's business."

Gunter scrunched his nose in annoyance and nodded his head. "Yes, my Lord." He replied, a tad bitter but looked like Wolfram had gone to one of his moments and didn't hear the bitter voice or he would have been throwing a tantrum.

Sparing a glance at his master, the tall servant studied the young blond Lord that resembled master Shinou. Just from the outside, people knew that the two were family or maybe blood-related. Sometimes, people were mistaken that those two were brothers, judging by their physical appearance alone. His thought was cut off when the carriage stopped abruptly and Little Lord Brat's voice boomed in angry.

"What was with the stop?!" Wolfram barked to the coachman.

In an instant, the door opened and the thin looking man bowed at the irritated Lord. "Your Highness Bielefeld, I'm so sorry!" body trembled in a fear at the incoming wrath from his Lord.

The young Lord sent a death glare at his servant's way. And if look could kill, the man was sure that he would be a pile of ashes, right now. But what he didn't expect was there was nothing more except the sound of angry footsteps leaving the carriage. Glancing up to the sound, he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong with, Lord Bielefeld?" he asked not expecting an answer.

"He's been like that since he met with Yuuri," Gunter answered, stepping out from the carriage.

Turning his head toward the lavender haired servant, the coachman's brows furrowed. "Yuuri? Who's that?"

"Master William von Wincott's new servant boy." Gunter answered, sighing.

"What's with him?" the man asked again, interest could be heard from his tone of voice.

Gunter shook his head. "I'm not sure," he replied, not giving away the exact reason why Little Lord Brat was annoyed. After all, he couldn't just sprouting the news to the outsider. Walking to the mansion, Gunter halted his stroll and turned around. "And yeah… Fabian, don't stick your nose in a place where you don't belong."

The servant named Fabian bobbed his head at the firm tone.

Smiling in satisfaction, Gunter continued with his stroll to the direction of the mansion's office. Where his master was probably waiting for him, furiously. Swinging his long, lean legs, the lavender haired man kept the documents and folders neatly tucked under his arm.

* * *

"Big brother, little big brother." Wolfram greeted as he walked into the living room and sat on the loveseats.

"Wolfram," the dark-gray haired man greeted while his eyebrow twitched.

The other male smiled and nodded his head. "Wolfram."

Looking around the vast, elegantly decorated living room, the youngest son of the mansion's owner raised one delicate brow. "Where's mother?"

"Mother is going to one of her free-love cruise." Conrart replied, smiling while Gwendal just grunted in displease.

The youngest Lord nodded his head and sighed. Pinching the bridge of his straight nose, he slumped against the soft material. He was tired. Just thinking of that double black boy and that double black Lord made his heart and head hurt. Every time he thought of the cute…that was a slip of moment. Okay, every time he thinking of the boy, he could feel his heart beating fast and he could feel his stomach flipped giddily.

He paused and placed his hand over his heart.

See… his atrocious heart do it again.

Huffing in annoyance, he glared at his chest.

"Wolfram? Are you okay?" Conrart asked in concern. The way the boy glaring at his own chest made him worry. Maybe, there was problem with the task their cousin, Shinou, gave to their baby brother. "Did you have any problem with the task Shinou gives you?"

Gwendal sent a secretive concern look at his little brother.

Sensing he was becoming the spotlight, the blonde boy looked up and glared at his brunet brother. "I'm fine and no, I've no problem."

"Wolfram, don't speak like that with your brother." the dark-gray haired man scolded.

Looking away, the young Lord huffed in annoyance. "It was his fault."

"Apologize."

"…"

"Wolfram."

Slowly, Wolfram glanced toward his little big brother and muttered an apology. "I'm sorry for being rude."

"It's fine." Conrart replied a tad happy. Well, he never took it to heart the way his younger brother treating him. He knew it deep down the emerald-eyed boy's heart, he still thinking of him as a brother.

"…Whatever." Wolfram mumbled and stood from his chair. Turning on his heel, the boy was about to leave the living room when Gwendal calling for him.

"Wolfram, wait."

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Don't involve yourself too much in Lord William's business." Gwendal said; there was concern in his voice.

Conrart just looked at the two in silence, however, one could see slight tense on his shoulders and his usually soft brown eyes were hard.

"Huh?"

"Just remember that," the older male said sternly. "Never ever involve yourself with the Maou except for the paperwork. Do you understand?"

Nodding wordlessly, Wolfram furrowed his eyebrows and replied unsurely. "I understand."

* * *

Thanks for reading and much thank you if you review :) Anyway, warning for the next chapter, someone will die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: **Blood, gore, MINOR character's death. Of course, grammar errors.**  
**

**Thank you for the reviews! soulxspirt125, **MegumiHana and _destinysblue_.**  
**

Enjoy, the killer side of Maou.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Bloody Water**

It was late night when the dark shadow lurked in the empty hallway of the William von Wincott's colossal mansion. The dark figure that resembled a human form strode the hallway and stopped when he reached the wooden door of the many rooms in there.

He grinned.

Looked like the night, he would be able to do his mission. Reaching inside of the pocket, the figure took out the string of keys for the mansion. Calmly, he went through the set of keys, one-by-one. He finally smirked in satisfaction when he came out with the right key for the room he had planned to infiltrate.

A small click didn't even manage to wake the room's tenant. Carefully, as if a tiger readied to kill its prey, the man headed for the bed. In the bed was a lone figure of a woman in her late teen years. Letting out a feral smile, he took a knife out of his knee-length coat.

Unfortunately, the silver blade fell to the floor and the noise it made, making the girl on the bed stir. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw the person she recognize very well picking up a knife on her room's floor.

Her eyes widened. "My Lo—!"

However, the word stopped there. The man hastily covered the girl's mouth, preventing her from alarming the whole mansion. He grinned. "Shh… keep quiet, Doria."

The girl just nodded in fear.

"Master William…? What's it?" she asked when the man or rather the mansion's Lord released her mouth.

"I've something to show you," he smiled softly. However, behind that smile was a feral grin. "Come, it's at the public bathroom."

She hastily sat up and hurriedly went out of her bed, standing rigidly next to her master. Smiling nervously, she quickly tidied her nightgown. "My Lord…?"

William just smiled and beckoned her to follow him to the door where he led her to the direction of the public bathroom. The two people walked with complete silence hung around them. A moment later the huge double wooden doors to the bathroom was spotted. Inwardly smirking, the Maou opened the door and waited for his servant to enter the vast room.

Doria gulped in nervous. Sending an uncertain glance toward her master, slowly she entered the room and eyed her surroundings. There was nothing wrong or bizarre about the bathroom.

"My Lord, what's the problem with the bathroom?" she asked in bewilderment. Eyes raked up to her master's handsome but dangerous face.

Grinning, William shook his head. Pointing at the pool, he said quietly but clearly. "Try looking at the water, what can you sees?" he said with a mysterious tone to his voice.

Nodding her head, the maid walked closer to the pool until she was standing at the edge of the huge pool. Eyes glanced left and right, up and down, the girl didn't realize when the dark haired Lord crept behind her with kitchen knife in his right hand.

"Good bye, Doria."

The warm breath on her neck made the hair on her neck goosebump. She was about to turn and ask the question when she felt the sharp and lean cold metal broke through the back of her skin, passed her flesh and bone and made contact with her heart. She gasped in pain. What was happening? Looking down on her chest, she could see the small protruding point of the knife.

"…My… L-ord…?" she asked and turned around to face her killer; eyes wide in shock.

Lord William just smiled insanely as he watched the girl's eyes going wide with confusion and shock before its light dimmed to die. Slowly, as if the time was stopped and froze, the maid's body fell to the water and bit by bit the once clear water turned red. Maou just watched the scene with fascination and enthralment.

"Beautiful…" he murmured.

Cackling quietly, he took a deep breath and smirked in satisfaction. Now, the maid was gone and the girl wouldn't be able to flirt with his Yuuri. Turning on his heel, the double black man left the bathroom.

_Yuuri… My Yuuri. Mine_.

* * *

Next morning.

Today, Yuuri's task was to clean the public bathroom that the servants in this mansion shared before the others wake up. Entering the room with scrubber and a dirty clothe on his hand, he was about to clean the pool when he saw the water was red. Frowning, he walked closer and closed his nose. The room smelt horrible. More specifically the water.

Like blood.

Then, he saw something floating on the water surface. Walking closer, he gasped in surprise when he recognized it as the human body and it clothes was perfect and there was gash behind the body since its face was facing down, drowned in the water.

The body looked like a woman.

With the dress and all. And he couldn't even distinguish the shade of the hair since the blood was already drenched the original hair color. He felt sick and the smell of the blood, making him gag in disgust. Staring wide-eyed at the body, Yuuri walked closer to inspect the body. The identity of the deceased.

He walked into the pool, fighting the urge to vomit and run from there. He had never seen blood this much and it somewhat scared him but his curiosity got the better of him.

'Maybe the person is still alive,' he thought positively. Though, the amount of blood and the way the body floating didn't give too much hope.

Nearing the body, Yuuri could feel he was getting nervous and anxious. Slowly as if approaching something dangerous, he swam through the crimson water and fought the vomit that was trying to make it out his throat. A circle wave of water rippled around him as Yuuri tried to force his way through the thick bloody water.

Stopping just before the floating body, the double black curiously peeked at the face. Unfortunately, he couldn't see it well enough. The face was drowning, only leaving the view of the back of the head. Reaching out his shaking hands, slowly, he flipped the unmoved body and froze when he saw the pallid face of the victim.

The victim – which was clearly a woman, a young woman in her late teen years – had a short green hair that matted with crimson blood.

"…D-Doria?"

He managed; voice low and scared. Staring wide-eyed at the face of his friend, Yuuri tried to shake the girl back to life that was proved a failure. "H-Hey, Doria… hey, come on, open your eyes…" he said softly, tears already formed at the brink of his eyes.

"Doria…" he tried again but nothing happened. No such amount of calls or shakes could wake her up when the soul had been separated from the body. "Hey, Doria…hey, wake up…" Yuuri called again, voice cracked.

"Yuuri?" another voice interrupted him.

However, Yuuri was already in shock didn't hear it until the person shouting in terrify.

"AAHHHHHH!"

Turning around with teary-eyed, the double black boy hugged the corpse close to his heart. He could see Lasagnia's terrified and shock face. "…L-Lasag…nia…" he choked.

The female servant fell to the floor, her mouth wide opened. "…Doria…Yuuri…how? Wha…" she said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Doria, Doria, Doria!" she called repeatedly when the reality sunk in that her friend had died.

Yuuri just stared helplessly at the other girl. Still clutching Doria's dead body to his chest with heavy tears cascading down his cheeks, he stared with vulnerable expression on his face while he just stood in the middle of the bloody water.

The scream from Lasagnia, woke the entire mansion. Next, the bathroom was filled with others. Among the servants, Sangria and Darcascos stared with wide-eyes at the scene in front of him. Sangria had started to cry as she tried to calm down the hysteric Lasagnia.

However, the bald servant trembled in fear. His eyes were large with trepidation and fear. Seeing how Doria's body stay limped in Yuuri's arms with the whole water was red with blood, his heartbeat quickened. He jumped in surprise when he heard the voice behind him.

"What's going on?"

Turning around, he met with his master's calculating, cold eyes. "M-Master, Doria… she…"

The cold eyes darted to the pool and for a moment there, Dorcas could see the evil glint in his master's eyes. His breath hitched when he saw the small smile making its way up Lord William's lips. He knew it.

It was Lord William von Wincott's doing.

A shiver ran through his spine. The cold-blooded man just stood there watching the scene with sick satisfaction painted on his face. Unconsciously, he inched away from the Maou.

"Darcascos," the voice however stopped him.

"Y-Yes, my Lord?" Darcascos said, voice trembled.

The double black man just raised an eyebrow at the weird act of his bald servant. Shrugging it off, he gave a pointed look at Yuuri that was still froze inside the water with Doria's body.

"Help Yuuri and please take care of Doria's body. After that send a letter to her family at the village to inform them that their daughter is died." He said and left the room.

The man nodded his head in understanding and hurriedly went to do the task given to him. When his master was out of the room, the bald man heaved a relief sigh. He was still terrified. This was the second time the murder happened in this mansion – since he started working here – and he knew that very well it was the doing of his master.

"Saralegui…" he whispered the name quietly.

He still remembered the beautiful boy vividly. Saralegui Gilbert was fifteen year old teenager – a year older than Yuuri. The boy had a pair of beautiful golden amber eyes, a fair skin and long white-blond hair that reached his waist. The boy was beautiful with slender body and charming smile that could allure even the cold-hearted man. The boy was once the favorite servant of Lord William. He was very kind and docile to their master.

However, Saralegui's attitude changed when a young man came into the mansion. He fell in love with the man and the love was mutual. Master however found out about it and warned Sara to not see the man again. Master said, he hated it when his property paid attention to the others than him. Of course, the boy refused. He still sneaked out to see his lover.

Then, one day, the boy was found dead with many wound inflicted his once beautiful body and he was bathed with his own puddle of blood. But, among all of that, the boy's face was clear of any wound or blood. As if the killer had taken a measure to make sure that Sara's lovely face was cleaned of any blood, wound.

_To retain the beauty._

He then was about to enter Lord William's room and tell him about the incident when he heard the laugh from the opening of the door. He froze on the spot when he heard the man's voice saying quietly, _"You're mine, Sara. Mine alone. No one allow owning you except me. That was why you had to die so you'll be mine forever." _

Granted, he was shocked. He stayed still on his place for a minute before he pushed the bravery out of his stunned body and knocked on the door to inform the death of Saralegui. It was just like today, the man had replied calmly and told him to send a letter to Sara's family to inform them the unfortunate accident that happened to their son.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and nearly gagged when the horrible smell of blood assaulted his nose. Opening his eyes, Darcascos watched as the younger boy crying silently inside the pool. Carefully, he went into the bloody water and walked to Yuuri.

He stopped when he near the sobbing boy. Gently, he placed his hand on the boy's right shoulder. Smiling sadly, he whispered quietly. "Yuuri, give her to me…"

* * *

Okay, so, now, Doria is gone. I wonder who'll be the next victim? And I'll update only if you review, this will help me know if people are actually taking effort to appreciate this fic.

**Spoiler alert!**

"_You dare defy me!_"

The squeeze tightened that Yuuri choked with the short breathes. "M-Mast…!" he tried again, nails scratching, trying to remove those hands from his throat. "L-Let…m-me…g-o!"

"_How dare you! How dare you trying to love him! You're mine! Mine alone, Yuuri!_"

'I…I'm going to die…' the younger male thought, he couldn't feel his hands anymore and his chest and head were so hurt that he felt like it almost burst from the sheer force of lacking of oxygen. He didn't know nor did he understand it. Who? Who did his master mean by 'love him'?


	9. Chapter 9

First of all, I want to thank you for those who were reviewing and reading last chapter. Also, special thank you for those who were giving me your approval of making this fic as a M-Rated story; **Kiyoshi Moe**, _Guest_, Wolfram99, **TheMoonAndStarsLove**, _soulxspirit125_, Guest, **aspiderlife** and _robyn-take-that_. Forgive me if I spelled your name wrong.**  
**

**Review reply for chapter 8:  
**

**Wolfram99: **Thank you! Darcascos, huh? Oh well, he sorts of an important character in this fic. I'm not sure if Maou will kill him...yet.**  
**

**TheMoonAndStarsLove: **Thank you! Yes, yes, the update is here! :) The last pairing is... Yuuri and ... I'm not sure yet XD Both of them love him but in their own ways.**  
**

**MegumiHana: **Thank you!**  
**

**robyn-take-that: **I'm glad, you were over-joy :) The update is here. Thanks!**  
**

**NJ: **Yeah, it has been long. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter as well. Thank you!**  
**

**destinyblue:** Thank you! The update is here.**  
**

**jakeey: **Thanks~! The update is here and no wolfyuu yet but there'll be maouyuu :)**  
**

**Tiffany von Bielefelt: **Thank you very much! I'm glad to hear that you enjoy my stories! Hope to hear from you more :)

**Kiyoshi Moe: **Oh dear, I'm so sorry but things will get worse for our dear Yuu-chan. I've to change the rating because I think it'll be more interesting this way. T is good but I need M to make this fic interesting :P Just hope that FF NET won't delete this story. Thank you!**  
**

**Warning: M-rated, adult contents, bad grammars!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Dead Sun**

The boy was still shaken after founded his friend's body in such a gruesome way. Crouching on the bed, the boy servant wrapped his arms around his knees in a feeble attempt to calm his nervous state – blanket wrapped around his body courtesy of Darcascos. He had been bathed by help of Darcascos and he had changed his bloody clothes to the fresh ones. He sniffed remembering just yesterday he had been laughing with Doria.

She was just fine yesterday and today she was died.

He still couldn't believe it. No way had his friend died. Angry and sad tears made its way down his cheeks. Letting the liquid wet his face, he stayed there, staring at the glass window, once in while the sniffs came out when he couldn't contain his sadness.

"…D-Doria…" he whimpered softly.

The small creak of the door opening took the boy's attention. Turning his head at the interrupter, the small male's eyes watered when he saw his master, Lord William. "M-Master…" he choked with the full-blown sorrow.

The tall male smiled sadly at the boy. The view in front of him made the older man's heart hurt. He didn't like it, the way the tears flowing freely down the boy's soft cheeks but he had to do it. He had to kill her so that there was no one who would take Yuuri from him.

Not Doria.

Not anyone.

Not even Lord Wolfram.

He walked toward the bed, not even a word not escaping his tight lips. Silently and carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at the boy that was still clutching the end of the blanket tightly in his small hands. He inched closer and wordlessly he wrapped his arms around the crying boy.

The sense of warm and protection from his master, making Yuuri feel a lot more comfortable. Slowly, he let his body slump into Master William's and accepted the comfort offering by the older man. He let it out. All of his sadness, his misery and his despair.

* * *

The morning sun made its way through the opening of the curtains in the room. The fourteen years old boy groaned as he tried to block the light from coming in contact with his face. He was tired and exhausted. He had been crying in Lord William's chest for hours and before he realized it he had fallen asleep. Forcing open his eyes, the double black boy used his arm to shield his eyes from the morning light.

"Ugh…" he grunted.

He was about to turn to the left side when he felt something stopping him. Blinking his weary eyes in confusion, Yuuri opened his eyes wider and turned to look at his right side. His eyes widened.

'Master William! What's he doing sleeping in my room?' he thought panicky.

The movements from the smaller body next to him made the young man stir in his sleep. Opening his eyes, he saw Yuuri staring right at him, he was looking nervous and confused. "Yuuri…"

"M-Master… um… w-why're you here?"

The male just stared at the confused boy. He didn't hear what the boy was saying. What going in his mind was the image of the boy that he desired, laying next to him.

"_Master?!_" Yuuri let out a squeak when he was pounced to the bed.

Hovering, all four, on top of the surprised teen, the Maou gave a feral smile. His shoulders length hair dangling as he stared into Yuuri's black orbs. "Yuuri…" he breathed as he traced a finger on the boy's bottom lips.

"M-Master?" Yuuri's eyes widened when a pair of soft lips descended upon his lips. "Mmph!" Struggling, the younger tried to push the older man's chest but only managed to escape the man lips for a while to shout at him. "S-Stop!"

Unexpectedly, just one protest from the boy below had managed to stop the advance.

Feeling no more, Yuuri bravely looked up to see his master's face. He gasped in fear when he saw not a gentle but fury and rage decorating Lord William's beautiful face.

"M-Master?" he whimpered pathetically. The man was scaring him. Did he make master mad? But, it was master who jumped on him!

"So, you like that boy?"

"W-What?"

"_You like that boy." _

"I don—!" black orbs widened in surprise. The unexpected fingers wrapped around delicate neck, stopping any word from coming out of that mouth.

"_You dare defy me!_"

The squeeze tightened that Yuuri choked with the short breathes. "M-Mast…!" he tried again, nails scratching, trying to remove those hands from his throat. "L-Let…m-me…g-o!"

"_How dare you! How dare you trying to love him! You're mine! Mine alone, Yuuri!_"

'I…I'm going to die…' the younger male thought, he couldn't feel his hands anymore and his chest and head were so hurt that he felt like it almost burst from the sheer force of lacking of oxygen. He didn't know nor did he understand it. Who? Who did his master mean by 'love him'?

Closing his eyes, Yuuri prayed to the god above to at least protect his family for him if he was really going to die. A drop of tear escaped his eye, as he felt his consciousness falling apart.

The last thing he heard when the darkness drowning him was,

"_Sleep, Yuuri. I love you."_

* * *

Wolfram jolted awake from his sleep. Sweat poured down his face and body. Glancing around in frantic he finally sighed in relieved when he found out that he was still in his own bedroom.

Wiping a hand over his face, Wolfram took a deep breath and grimaced. "What was with the dream?" he mused aloud.

He had a nightmare and it was so real that he could feel the deep emotion in his heart. Grimacing again, the blonde Lord looked through the curtains and muttered quietly.

"Yuuri…"

He shook his head. No. He shouldn't think about Yuuri. But, the nightmare? Why? He couldn't help it. In the dream, Yuuri's voiceless scream was crying to him for help. The boy was eaten by darkness and inside of those lurking shadows; Wolfram could see a pair of midnight colored orbs gleaming with evil.

He was about to reach out his hand to help the boy that he hated, but before he could do anything, Yuuri's body sucked into that deep abyss and disappeared before his very eyes.

He wanted to shout but he couldn't. It was as if his voice was stuck to his throat.

"What is wrong with me?"

Wolfram stared through the small opening of his lavish curtains. A strike of light made its way to the dark room and it blinded the blonde's eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he thought on the black haired servant of Lord William. He didn't like Yuuri at all aside from the strange feeling that he felt for the boy. But, it was just that. However, the dream, it was as if the dream was real. Very real that he could feel that he would no longer be able to see Yuuri.

And that made his heart ache.

"What is happening to me?"

Placing a hand over his heart, Wolfram closed his eyes before he forced himself to forget about the bad dream.

_Yuuri… what are you to me?_

* * *

Maou looked with satisfaction at the younger male that was lying unmoved on the bed. The boy looked so beautiful with pale skin and frozen body. Tracing his forefinger on Yuuri's cold cheek, he smiled softly.

"Yuuri, my Yuuri," he chuckled. His finger moved to the cold lips. "Finally, you're mine. I'll hide you from the others and you'll be mine, forever."

Slowly, he leaned down and let his warm lips capture the cold ones. "So beautiful," he murmured, licking the boy's lips. Gingerly, he slipped his tongue into Yuuri's mouth and slowly, he taken the precious time to trace and memorize every corner of his beloved servant's wet cavern. He sighed in satisfaction.

Yuuri tasted so delicious.

So divine.

Pulling his tongue and lips from Yuuri's unresponsive ones, he stared down at the closed eyes before his gaze fell downward. He licked his lips when he saw the beautiful column and a peek of the younger one's soft, lean chest.

"Hmm…" he hummed in delight.

Again, he bended over and inhaled the smell of the other double black's skin. So, good. It smelt like sunflower and vanilla. Not able to control his desire for the boy, nimble fingers starting to work its task.

One by one, the button was popped open from its place.

He let out a feral grin when he saw the clean, smooth chest. His attention took by two pink buds that were pert from the sudden cold. He hummed in glee. Leaning down, he gave an experimental lick on one of it.

Ohh… it tasted so good.

Closing his eyes, he continued to give licks to the boy's nub until it was hard as a pebble. After finished with one, he continued to give the same treatment to the pair. Lifting his head from the boy's wet red nipples, William gave a satisfied moan as he saw the peaceful face of his little servant.

"Precisely beautiful, my little sun…"

He smirked as he traced a small pattern on Yuuri's chest. His tracing went down until it stopped at the boy's navel. Dipping his finger in the hollow, he took it back and licked to savor the taste. He hummed in pleasure. He could taste the slight vanilla.

Now, his favorite flavors were sunflower and vanilla.

Licking his lips like a hungry predator, the double black's gaze focused on the younger one's pajama bottom waistband. The blue pants fitted loosely on Yuuri's slender waist and legs. He smiled. It was his intention to buy Yuuri a pair of silk pajamas. He liked it when the boy was wearing silk. It looked good on him. More precisely, Yuuri looked so delicious and desirable.

He swallowed in anticipation.

Finally… finally, Yuuri was going to be his alone. Carefully, he slid the pants down the boy's legs and threw it to the side. He marveled at the beautiful sight that greeting him.

The slender legs that were freed of any hair, smooth and clean texture of the young skin and the manhood that was barely covered with only a silk dark blue thong.

Maou could feel his own manhood throbbing inside of its confinement. Using one hand to untie the knot on the right side, he untied it slowly, enjoying the slow strip show. He then proceeded to the left side and untangled the other knot. Afterward, he hauled Yuuri up by raising the boy by the back of his knees to remove the obscene underwear. Placing Yuuri's completely naked form on the mattress, he threw the underwear to the side before he taken the time to enjoy Yuuri's beautiful nude figure.

He smiled. Fingers mapping out those under-developed abs muscles, he relished in the smooth skin. So perfect. Yuuri was slender and everything he could dream off in a lover. He liked it the way the boy's skin felt on his fingers, mouth and tongue. Incredibly soft. Just like a baby's.

Descending down, he took his time to admire the precious jewel. Taking it into his hands, he inhaled the musky scent that was belonged only to his little servant. He wondered if this part of Yuuri still tasted like the rest of his body.

Vanilla and sunflower.

Giving the tip a lick, he savored every taste and indeed it tasted like vanilla and the musky scent of a young teen. But, one small taste wouldn't satisfy him. He needed more and he was more greedy if it was for Yuuri. Opening his mouth wide, he engulfed the entire length in one swift move. He swirled his tongue around, tasting and memorizing every slight curve of his precious thing.

Enjoying the delicious treat, Maou hadn't realize when there were footsteps coming near the door. His action was interrupted when the door pushed open and Darcascos' surprised voice halted him from his current 'meal'.

"Y-Yuuri?!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I intended to stop at Wolfram's POV but then, why not I make it longer? I thought and that was the result of this story going up to M-rated. Also, here, I'm _warning_ you, this story is going to be** dark,** **more tortures in the future** and **POSSIBLY RAPES**. If you've early disagreement or something similar, PLEASE BY ALL MEANS, tell me through your review. Don't be shock or surprise when I already warned you.


End file.
